


until today

by mylovebora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Collar, F/F, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, bora is a sub, degrading, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovebora/pseuds/mylovebora
Summary: Seeing Bora like this was always an experience, no matter how many times it has happened.





	until today

If you asked Bora about her first impression of Minji, she would have sworn that the girl was a bottom. She looked like she had her life under control – and that was true. Always positive, sometimes shy and introverted. She cared about the members and always treated everyone equally. Yoobin and her used to call Minji a pillow princess out of fun, and Minji always laughed with them about it. But, the side of Minji no one but her could see is another story.

That's why Bora found herself lying on Minji's bed, waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. She's on her knees, breathing heavily. Her hands are tied behind her back with dark red rope that Minji bought when they were in Japan last month. Her chest was rising and falling in anticipation, of what was yet to come. These were the longest minutes of Bora's life. She couldn't focus on anything except her girlfriend.

Minji was in one of her moods today.

She told her not to move from her spot – but the slick between her legs was making it hard for her. She started slowly grinding against the silky bedspread, gasping quietly. She knew that was against the rules, but she couldn't help it anymore. Her entire body was shaking as she kept grinding, silently moaning Minji's name. She could hear the door open. Turning her head around, she saw Minji. Tonight, she was forbidden from calling her that.

''Bora'' She said sternly. ''I told you to be a good girl while I was gone, right?'' Bora eyed her girlfriend, dressed in dark red lingerie with a black harness between her legs. She was holding the toy in her right hand, collar in other.

She walked over to the bed and lifted Bora so that she was standing on her knees. Her cheeks were flushed and she was close to tearing up. She was ethereal. Minji kissed her softly on the lips, slowly deepening the kiss.

''What color are we baby?'' Minji asked softly.

''Green'' Bora quietly said. She smiled at the love of her life, that was currently putting a collar on her. Minji carefully moved her hair out of the way and put the collar on. It was black leather collar with 'slut' engraved in the middle. It was Bora's favorite.

''Is it too tight?'' Minji asked.

''It's perfect.''

''Good. Now let's continue.'' She reached for the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. They probably didn't need it, as Bora was already soaking wet.

Minji carefully laid Bora down so that her head was on the pillow, ass up. Slowly, she started to massage her ass. She could hear her silently whimpering. Suddenly, a sharp smack embers Bora's skin. Another slap, this one much harder.

Bora breathed in sharply ''Minji, please.''

''Another mistake. You are a very bad girl tonight, aren't you baby?'' Minji said and slapped again, even harder. ''Please what?'' She asked.

''M-mommy please'' Bora begged, slowly slipping into sub space. ''I'm sorry for being a bad girl. Please touch me.'' Her voice is strained and high-pitched.

Minji stopped swatting the reddening area, and left a peck on it before turning Bora around.

She was gasping for air, her bangs stuck to her forehead. She was beautiful, and looked so submissive. Only for Minji.

She untied her legs, but left the ropes on her arms. ''No touching.'' She said sternly. ''You are Mommy's slut tonight.''

Bora moaned and closed her eyes as soon as Minji said it. She was becoming even more wet, no matter how impossible it seemed right now. Minji's eyes were dark and full of lust, and she was ready to fully submit to her.

Minji parted Bora's thighs, immediatly starting to mark them. She was leaving hickey after hickey, knowing that the marks won't be visible tomorrow. Bora was crying and whining the entire time, in hopes of her Mommy properly touching her. Minji started to prep her, and she wasn't satisfied until she could thrust three fingers inside her comfortably. Bora's entire body was shaking, she was so close to cumming the entire time.

As soon as the tip of the toy touched her entrance, Bora cried out. She was so close and she wanted Minji so badly.

''Mommy please'' She gasped. ''P-please I can't take it anymore.''

Minji smirked. Seeing Bora like this was always an experience, no matter how many times it has happened.

''It looked like you didn't need me earlier. I think that a slut like you doesn't deserve Mommy's cock.''

Bora was getting off even more to the degradation. Minji gave in and slowly entered Bora. She gave her some time to adjust, and  started trusting in. She was kissing Bora deeply and wiping her tears.

Minji put her face into Bora's neck, as she picked up the pace, thrusting her hips harshly into her. Bora was always vocal in bed, high pitched moans leaving her throat with each strong thrust. She wrapped her legs around Minji, trying to hold onto her. Her mind was cloudy, and she couldn't think about anything because of the pleasure she was feeling.

''You feel so good baby.'' Minji says against her ear, turned on. The wet noises were filling the room with each push of the strap. She slowly stopped and switched the positions.

''Do you want to ride Mommy?'' She asked confidently. ''Will you fuck yourself for me baby?''

Bora just nodded as she slid onto the strap again, the pleasure taking over her body. She started bouncing on the strap, her eyes closed and breathing harsh.

''Good girl.'' Minji praised as she watched her. She grabbed her hips and started fucking her roughly. Bora couldn't feel her legs anymore, her mind was occupied with the pleasure and the love she had for Minji.

''Mommy – I can't!'' She whimpered. Her moans were becoming louder and tears were streaming down her face. Minji loved this side of her. No one knew Bora like she did, no one knew how she looked like when she was falling apart in her arms. The small, petulant side of her.

''Come for me baby.''

Bora's entire body tensed, and started to shake as the pleasure washed over her. Minji helped her ride out her orgasm by slowly pumping into her. Bora's eyes closed and she fell into Minji's arms. She was exhausted.

''You did so well my love!'' Minji said while petting her hair. ''I'm so proud of you, you did so great baby.'' Bora smiled shyly at the praise and curled up to her neck, leaving soft kisses there.

Minji slowly lifted her up from the toy and laid her down on the bed. She untied the ropes, leaving kisses on the prints on her skin. ''I'll be back in a second.'' She said while rushing to the bathroom.

Minji cleaned her red bottom with a warm towel, as the bath was starting to fill up. ''We will put some lotion on it after we take a bath, okay?'' Minji asked, her full attention focused on Bora. ''Does anything hurt?''

''I'm fine, I just want a hot bath right now.'' Bora said while pouting. She was exhausted, her body was always limp after their intense sessions. She probably won't be able to walk tomorrow, but she loved it anyways.

Minji laid next to her on the bed and kissed her softly. ''I love you so much.'' She said while grinning. She was playing with her soft hair, leaving kisses over her entire face.

''I love you more. Now let's go so that we can take a nap when we finish.''

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh my writing still sucks but im trying to improve and post more! please leave kudos/comment if you liked this! let's go jibo nation  
> (edited and fixed some grammar and my horrible use of tenses... english is my second language am sorry folks)


End file.
